Te Seguire
by Windy Wolf
Summary: Un pequeño songfic dedicado a Aoshi y Misao, soy nueva en esto de los songfics, y si se encuentran una escena como que demasiado 'metida a la fuerza', no sean malos, y diganme lo que les parece, pueden hacerlo a mi mail, o facilitense/me la vida y dejen


11/abril/02  
  
Te seguiré  
  
~~ Windy ~~  
  
-'Aoshi, donde estas??'- pensaba Misao – DONDE ESTAS??- grito en el solitario bosque  
  
1  
  
2 "Donde quiera que vayas siempre  
  
te seguiré,  
  
de la mano, de lejos yo  
  
te seguiré..."  
  
-Vaya!!, nunca había visto esta flor...- se decía a si mismo Aoshi, y como suele pasar en los animes, vio a Misao...- Rayos!!, por qué en ella!!, por que siempre pienso en Misao..??, acaso estaré... O.O, NO!!, no puedo estar enamorado de ella!!, no quiero sufrir como aquella vez...  
  
"En lo negro y en el color,  
  
en el amor y en el desamor,  
  
donde quiera que vayas yo  
  
te seguiré"  
  
-Uff!!- exclamo Misao pasándose una mano por la frente- esto si que es pesado- ella estaba cargando un costal de papas...- pero haré lo que sea para conseguir dinero y seguir buscando a mi amor...  
  
"Con tus penas sobre mi espalda  
  
te seguiré,  
  
no me pesa esta carga,  
  
yo la llevaré..."  
  
-No!!, de arlequín no!!, es lo peor que pudieron darme!!- se decía a gritos Misao  
  
-Muy bien señorita, todavía esta en oportunidad de rehusar el trato- dijo un hombre con bigote, era el contratista, mientras hacia que unas monedad sonaran pasándolas de una mano a otra y sonriendo maliciosamente  
  
3 "Soy capaz de cambiar de piel  
  
para que sigas amándome  
  
de una forma o de otra yo  
  
te seguiré..."  
  
-Aoshi!!, por fin te encontré!!- gritaba Misao con lagrimas de felicidad asomándosele a los ojos  
  
-Misao!!- grito casi en igual estado que Misao, solo que sin lagrimas (n. de a. hombres... V.V)  
  
Ambos corrieron, uno hacia el otro con lo brazos abiertos, con la típica ambientación de que corren en cámara lenta, con lo brazos extendidos, sonriendo como tontos (n. de a. Aoshi sonriendo??, déjenme ser, es un fic, no??), y corren y corren y corren aun mas y mas y mas y mas y mas y mas y siguen corriendo mas y mas y mas y mas y mas y aun no llegan, por lo tanto corren aun mas y mas y mas y mas y mas y mas y (n. de a. ya entendieron, no??, esta es una antiquísima técnica pasada de padres a hijos desde tiempos remotos, remotísimos, (como llego a mi, no pregunten), la cual sirve para dejar bien en claro lo que quieres expresar a tus fans, (JA!, yo??, tener fans?? * Windy tiene estrellitas en los ojos *, ok, ok, V.V, mas bien es para llenar mucho, mucho, pero mucho, muchísimo, muchisisisisimo (ya entendieron?? ^_~) espacio, util, no??) Por fin llego el momento tan esperado, se abrazaron y Aoshi levanto en brazos a Misao y se dieron un tierno beso *^^*  
  
-Misao, hasta hoy me doy cuenta de que siempre has sido la mujer de mis sueños, siempre te ame y te amare- dijo mientras se abrazaban mas fuerte  
  
-jaja, ya lo sabia, solo quería que lo dijeras- y Misao le dio otro tierno beso a Aoshi  
  
"te seguiré,  
  
mi amor te seguiré,  
  
siempre te amé,  
  
te amo y te amaré.  
  
Sin tus labios no se quien soy  
  
Sin tu voz  
  
No se a donde voy,  
  
Porque soy la mitad de ti  
  
Te seguiré"  
  
De repente Aoshi se despertó muy sobresaltado..  
  
-Pero fue TAAN real- echo una ojeada al cuarto- oh, vaya =(, creo que si fue un sueño... (n. de a., para los despistados, el sueño empieza desde que Misao grita que lo encontró..)  
  
-Aoshi!!, Aoshi!!, donde estas?!?!- se oia a lo lejos  
  
.Mhp, arhm??- murmuro Aohsi despertándose- ¿?, esta no es mi casa, ni el aoiya, entonces.. EN DONDE ESTOY??- en efecto, no estaba ni en su casa ni en el aoiya, (n. de a., otra vez hago uso de es antiquísima técnica..), entonces... en donde estaba!?, alguien lo sabe?? ¬¬, si ustedes no, como quieren que yo si sepa? O.O, es verdad, cierto, cierto, je, soy la grandiosa, magnifica, modesta, ok, ok, y patética escritora de este fic * sigh *, estaba en medio del bosque.., haciendo que??, ahora lo sabremos..  
  
-Misao!!- Aoshi se pellizco para comprobar que no soñaba- Ouch!!, es verdad!- y se levanto corriendo hacia Misao, la cual tmb corria  
  
-No puedo creerlo!!, esto si que es una locura!!, no encontramos en medio de la nada!!- y ambos se abrazaron y se besaron dulcemente  
  
"En la calma y en la locura  
  
te seguiré,  
  
si me pides dulzura  
  
azúcar te daré,  
  
si me quieres como aventura,  
  
de aventura me vestiré,  
  
porque soy la mitad de ti  
  
te seguiré"  
  
  
  
n. de a.: (notas de la autora), muy bien, por fin termine este fic.., mas bien songfic. Les gusto como quedo??, considero que para ser el primer songfic no estuvo tan mal, o si??, es necesario que me digan, para saber si sigo escribiendo para que lean y disfruten, o mejor ahorrarme las energías y ya no escribir porque sinceramente no sirvo para los songfics..., de hecho, hubo escenas como que muy a fuerzas, no creen??  
  
Muy bien, gracias a los que dejen review, y a los que no, tmb  
  
Ni la canción de "Te seguiré" ni Ruroni Kenshin, (samurai x) me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes * sigh *, es de sus respectivos autores...  
  
Ok, ok, dejen reviews!!, pls!!, a uds no les cuesta mas de 5 minutos, y a una e alegran el dia!! 


End file.
